Legend of Fuyao
Details *'Title:' 扶摇 / Fuyao *'English title:' Legend of Fuyao *'Genre:' Fantasy, Historical, Romance *'Episodes:' 66 *'Broadcast network:' Zhejiang TV *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jun-18 to 2018-Aug-13 *'Air time:' 22:00 Monday to Thursday *'Opening theme song:' Fuyao (扶摇) by Karen Mok (莫文蔚) *'Ending theme song:' Love is Hard to Find (一爱难求) by Lala Hsu Synopsis Meng Fuyao becomes a disciple of the Xuanyuan Sword Sect as a child, though she is despised for her lack of talent in the art of cultivation. Fuyao masters a powerful set of martial arts skills by chance, and embarks on a journey to collect the secret talismans of the five kingdoms, which will later enable her to enter the sacred land known only as the Firmament. She is joined by several admirers, and together they help pacify all the political and military uprisings in the smaller kingdoms, and defeat the evil being guarding the Firmament. Cast ;Main *Yang Mi as Meng Fuyao **Lu Chen Yue as young Fuyao *Ethan Ruan as Zhangsun Wuji ;Tai Yuan *Liu Yi Jun as Qi Zhen *Lai Yi as Zong Yue *Liang Yi Mu as Yun Hen *Yuan Yu Xuan as Qi Yun *Hu Ke as Xuanyuan Xiao *Zhang Dong Shen as Xuanyuan Ren *Liu Yu Shen as Xuanyuan Zhai *Quan Pei Lun as Xuanyuan Min *A Li Ya as Tang Zhirong *Wei Hui Ni as Jian Xue *Liu Zhi Wei as Gao Purou *Sun Qiang as Zhang Henian *Liu Pi Zhong as Tang Bonian *Liu Guan Lin as Gao Hao *Zhong Wei Hua as Cao Cheng *Zhou Li Wei as Shi Lan *Wu Yu Chen Ning as Ah Lie *Zhang Zhi Zhong as Mr. Qiu *Chen Xin Er (陈馨儿) as Yuwen Zi *Liu Feng Lan (刘凤岗) as Wei Chuan *Lu Yu Jun (卢昱君) as Huan'er ;Xuan Yuan Mountain *Li Hong Tao as Yan Lie *Huang You Ming as Yan Jingchen **Lu Zhan Xiang as young Yan Jingchen *Li Yi Xiao as Pei Yuan *Qin Yan as Uncle Zhou / Sheng Ling *Jiang Long as Xiao Qi *Guo Jun as Pei Yan *Wang Zhi Peng (王志鹏) as Fourth Senior Brother *He Yu Tong (何雨桐) as Second Senior Sister ;Tian Quan *Wang Jin Song as Zhangsun Jiong *Juan Zi as Yuan Qingyi *Song Jia Lun as Zhangsun Jia *Zhao Chu Lun as Zhangsun Pinglun *Sun Wei as Duan Tong *Gao Hai Peng as Lei Yuanshan *Zhang Hong Gang (张洪刚) as Han Lin *Gao Han Yu as Jiang Feng *Jia Ben Chu as Tie Cheng *Yan Lu Han as Hu Sang *Liu Yu Qi as Hong Ying *Yu Yong Hai as Tu Lai *Tang Guo Zhong as Chi Gui *Xu Wei (徐伟) as Hei Feng *Jing Ming as Lin Yi *Liu Yu Qi as Hong Ying *Luo Ting (罗霆) as Magistrate Su ;Tiansha *Gao Wei Guang as Zhan Beiye *Zhang Ya Qin as Yalanzhu *Zhang Yi Cong as Zhan Nancheng *Gu You Ming as Zhan Beiheng *Chen Ying as Consort Jing *Liu Qiu Shi as Ji Yu *Lu De Liang as Lei Dong *Yang Zhen Yu (杨镇宇) as Gu Lingfeng *Mao Fan as Commander of Ming Troops *Tan Xi He as Eunuch Hua *Liu Yang (刘洋) as Head Attendant Li ;Xuan Ji *Lin Jing as Feng Xuan / Feng Qi *Cao Wei Yu as Yu Heng / Meng Shuo *Wang He Run as Fo Lian *Gao Li Wen as Feng Jingzhi *Li Duo (李朶) as Feng Wu *Xue Yu Ru (玉梅笙) as Yu Meisheng *Chen Jun Yu (陈俊宇) as Tang Yizhong *Zhao Xin as Qiao Ling *Zhang Huan Huan (张欢欢) as Xu Wan ;Ancient Firmament *Liu Sha (刘沙) as Tian Ji *Liu Xuan as Fei Yan *Liu Ying Lun as Tai Yan Soundtrack *Fuyao (扶摇) by Karen Mok *Flourishing Dream (繁华梦) by Isabelle Huang *Blood like Ink (血如墨) by Zhang Bi Chen *Proud Humans of Society (傲红尘) by You Zhangjing *Window (窗) by Wu Tsing-fong *Youth (少年) by Sun Jun *A Love is Hard to Wish for (一爱难求) by Lala Hsu Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' Fu Yao Huang Hou (扶摇皇后) by Tianxia Guiyuan (天下归元) *'Director:' Yang Wen Jun (杨文军), Xie Ze, Li Cai (李才) *'Screenwriters:' Jie Yan Yan (解嬿嬿) *'Producer:' Yang Xiao Pei (杨晓培) *'Company:' Linmon Pictures, Tencent Penguin Pictures External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:Zhejiang TV Category:Historical Category:Fantasy Category:Linmon Pictures Category:Tencent Penguin Pictures